1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to suspension systems for motor vehicles and, more particularly, to an isolator for controlling the orientation of the springs of the suspension system, supporting the springs during vehicle assembly, and reducing road noise and vibrations.
2. Discussion
Motor vehicles are typically provided with a suspension mechanism to reduce the transfer of vibrations from a driving surface to the vehicle occupants. Such suspension mechanisms often include one or more shocks, struts, and/or springs. One type of spring commonly used in suspension mechanisms is a coil spring.
A known characteristic of a coil spring is its tendency to curve or bow upon compression. That is, as the coils of the spring are forced together under an applied pressure, the spring tends to arc relative to its longitudinal axis. Since space within a vehicle underbody is limited, it is critical to prevent such bowing from causing the spring to impinge upon or otherwise interfere with the other components of the suspension system such as the wheels, rails, or various brackets. Currently, no mechanism is provided for controlling the direction of such bowing.
In some suspension mechanisms a resilient disk known in the art as an isolator is inserted between the coil spring and the spring seat. Such isolators serve to dampen the transmittance of vibrations to the springs. While such prior art isolators have proved effective for there intended purpose, there is room for improvement in the art. For example, the isolator may provide a convenient platform for mechanisms dedicated to controlling the bowing direction of the spring. Also, the solid disk geometry of prior art isolator designs may not be the optimum configuration for minimizing the transfer of vibrations. Further, the need for a discrete device to directly lock the coil spring to the spring seat may be eliminated.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide an isolator for a suspension mechanism having an orientation member thereon for controlling the orientation of the coil spring relative to the isolator. It would also be desirable to provide an isolator with a locating member for controlling the orientation of the isolator relative to the remaining components of the suspension mechanism. Further, it would be desirable to provide an optimal geometry for the isolator for reducing the transfer of vibrations therethrough and to provide an integral mechanism to secure the coil spring to the spring seat during vehicle assembly.